Cartoon Network's Infinite Dimensions
CN's Infinite Dimensions is an American action/adventure, comedy, crossover movie produced by Cartoon Network. It's based on the comic miniseries, Super Secret Crisis War. It's running time is 98 minutes. Synopsis When an unstoppable evil alliance spreads across the Multiverse, heroes across time and space will be summoned together to face a threat that none of them could have possibly dealt with on their own individually. The fate of every world will depend upon a kid hero, a samurai warrior, a young scientist, a fearsome trio of lab experiments, a living weapon, a children organization, a boy and his imaginative companions, two kids and their undead friend and… Ed, Edd and Eddy?!? In order to face against the League of Extraordinary Villains and thwart their diabolical plan for interdimensional conquest. Plot After escaping the Null Void, Vilgax and Dr. Psychobos (somehow return from Mad Ben's Universe) find themselves on an unknown world with strange constellations and jungle vegetation in the another dimension. As they both explore the planet Vilgax notices there was something familiar about it when Psychobos detects a strange signature of his scanner and led them to mysterious robots building some sort of mobile fortress. After question of who's in charge, the shapeshifting demon Aku appears before them. search for an artifact with infinite power, the Infinity Key, an object that allows the user to travel into alternate dimensions. With their citadel fully constructed and RoboWorld operational, The league sends different robots to fight the heroes. If the robots are defeated by showing how worthy they are, the heroes get transported to the league for the next phase of their villainous plan. Aku volunteers to go first as he tells Apprentice Mandark to send one of Computron's Minions to attack Samurai Jack. After jack defeats the minion he is transported to the Robo-World. Vilgax is up next and sends 6 of Aku's Ultra-Robots to combat Ben Tennyson whom is having lunch with The Eds are attacked by the Powerpuff Dynamo and they head to the Junkyard in order to defeat Dynamo. After defeating Dynamo by using a magnetic crane, the Eds were wonder where did the giant robot girl came from and suddenly they're transported to the Robo-World. As Mojo and Van Kleiss were searching the whereabouts of the Lion EVO and one of there Robot Servants, 3XL stumbled upon a funny looking mansion with a sigh outside said: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. As the Robot surveys the area he saw Mac in front of who ask of him that if he's another Imaginary Friend, 3XL was then communicated by Mojo that that boys doesn't actual know you're not from his universe and respond back in infiltration mode. 3XL tells Mac that his is an Imaginary Friend and introduces to him his name: Excell. Mac asks Excell of his creator and his family and Excell made of a story that his creator and his parents moved away and left poor Excell behind that their new doesn't allow any Imaginary Friends and he was walking down this side walk saw the Mansion. Mac explains to him that this is place were Imaginary Friends live until they get adopted by new children who wants a friend for him/herself and Mac was about to show him around the house. Characters Main Protagonists *'Ben Tennyson'(Yuri Lowenthal): A world famous superhero who wields the Omnitrix a device that allows him to transform into different aliens. *'Dexter'(Candi Milo): self-proclaimed boy genius who built a secret lab in his bedroom. He also studied the multiverse's existences when he was following the trails of mysterious robots by an unknown source. *'Blossom'(Cathy Cavadini): Leader of the Powerpuff Girls *'Bubbles'(Tara Strong): *'Buttercup'(Elizabeth Daily): *'Samurai Jack'(Phil LaMarr): Jack is a brave Samurai Warrior wielding a magic Sword that is capable of harming Aku. *'Rex Salazar'(Daryl Sabara): A teenage E.V.O agent of Providence with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. *'Ed'(Matt Hill): Ed the strongest and most dimwitted of the Eds. *'Edd "Double D"'(Samuel Vincent): Double D is the most intelligent and well-behaved of the Eds. *'Eddy'(Tony Sampson): Eddy the self-appointed leader of the Eds *'Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno'(Ben Diskin): Nigel is the Leader of KND's Sector V. *'Numbuh 2/Hoagie Gilligan'(Ben Diskin): Hoagie is the expert pilot, engineer, and inventor of KND's Sector V. *'Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban'(Lauren Tom): Kuki is the happy-go-lucky diversionary tactics and is the medical specialist of KND's Sector V. *'Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beatles'(Dee Bradley Baker): Wally is the brash and impulsive hand-to-hand combatant of KND's Sector V. He also has a crush on Numbuh 3. *'Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln'(Cree Summer): Abigail is the second-in-command and infiltration specialist of KND's Sector V. *'Mac'(Sean Marquette): Mac is enemies with Frankie. *'Bloo'(Keith Ferguson): *'Wilt'(Phil LaMarr): *'Coco'(Candi Milo) *'Eduardo'(Tom Kenny): *'Billy' (Richard Steven Horvitz): *'Mandy' (Grey DeLisle): *'Grim' (Greg Eagles): The Grim Reaper Aliens used by Ben *'Humongousaur'(John DiMaggio): *'Feedback'(Yuri Lowenthal)2x: *'Bloxx'(Bumper Robinson): *'Astrodactyl'(Dee Bradley Baker): *'Rath'(John DiMaggio): *'Ball Weevil'(Bumper Robinson): Used to defeat one of the Ultra-Robots *'Gutrot'(Rob Paulsen): *'Blitzwolfer'(Kevin Michael Richardson): *'Heatblast'(David Kaye): *'Shocksquatch'(David Kaye): Used to defeat two of the Ultra-Robots *'Crashhopper'(Dee Bradley Baker): *'Four Arms'(John DiMaggio): Used to defeat the last two Ultra-Robots *'Atomix'(John DiMaggio): *'Diamondhead'(Eric Bauza): *'XLR8'(Yuri Lowenthal): *'Armodrillo'(John DiMaggio) Supporting Characters *'Rook Blanko'(Bumper Robinson) *'Azmuth' *'Max Tennyson'(Paul Eiding) *'Gwen Tennyson'(Ashley Johnson) *'Kevil Levin'(Greg Cipes) **'Zed' *'Blukic & Driba' *'Professor Paradox' *'Plumbers' **Patelliday **Eliot **Morty **Molly Gunther **Bryk **Hobble **Jerry *'Agent Six' *'Dr. Rebecca Holiday'(Grey DeLisle) *'Bobo Haha' *'Noah Nixon'(Fred Savage) *'Caesar Salazar'(Freddie Rodriguez) *'Circe'(Tara Sands): Rex's girlfriend *'White Knight' **'Providence Agents'(various voices) *'Diane Farrah' *'Professor Utonium'(Tom Kane): *'Mayor of Townsville'(Tom Kenny) *'Ms. Sara Bellum'(Jennifer Martin) *Citizens of Townsville *'Dee Dee' *Justice Friends **'Major Glory'(Rob Paulsen) **'Valhallen'(Tom Kenny) **'The Infraggable Krunk'(Krank Welker) **'Miss Spell'(Kath Soucie) **'Living Bullet'(Tom Kenny) **'White Tiger' *'Frankie'(Grey DeLisle): Frankie is friends with most of the imaginary friends at Foster's (particularly Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Bloo. She can be described as a protective big sister to them. Frankie is also enemies with Mac. *'Madame Foster'(Candi Milo): *'Mr. Harriman'(Tom Kane): **Cheese (Candi Milo) *Imaginary Friends **Jackie Khones (Phil LaMarr) **Pokey Toehair **One Eye Cy(Tom Kenny) **Mabel Licorice **Billy the Squid(Keith Ferguson) **Fluffer Nutter(Grey DeLisle) **Yogi Boo Boo(Tom Kenny) **Bloppy Pants(Jeff Bennett) **Sunset Junction **Myopic Patootie **Howdy Dooyah **George Mucus **Sassyfrass **Myron Giant **Ringo Rango **Big Fat Baby **Shakey **Rodney Squiddlebeak **Madame Mustachio **Chief Hoseynose **Sloppy Moe **Belly Bob Norton **Clambake **Two Head Fred **Galoot Palooka **Scissors **Moptop **Pisgetti **Mr. Edmonton **Frit and Frat **Dyno **Big Beaver **Jethro Precious **Spritz Coleman **Camery **Don Lickles **New Guy **Other Friends League of Extraordinary Villains The main antagonists. A team of the most nefarious Cartoon Network villains formed by Vilgax and Aku who plan to conquer the multiverse with an army of robot-doppelgangers of the heroes and with super weapon called "Nanite X" or the NX Nanites, tiny microscopic machines that were combined with Chemical X to transform anyone or thing into a Super E.V.O. *'Vilgax'(Steven Blum): Leader and founder of the League. *'Aku'(Greg Baldwin): Secondary founder and co-leader. An evil shapeshifting master of darkness who was the first villain Vilgax met. *'Mojo Jojo'(Roger L. Jackson): A mad scientist simian with great intelligence, who is the Powerpuff Girls arch-nemesis. *'Mandark'(Eddie Deezen): *'Van Kleiss'(Troy Baker): Leader of The Pack. Rebuilt his gauntlet prior to the worldwide cure event. **'Bio Wulf'(Troy Baker): Second-in-command of Van Kleiss and The Pack **'Skalamander'(John DiMaggio): **'I-Bol': **'Breach' (Hayden Walsh): **'Bouncer' **'Lion EVO' *'Father'(Maurice LaMarche): **the Delightful Children From Down the Lane: They suddenly became a five-headed EVO by Van Kleiss *Dr. Kamikazi **Constantine(Robert Degas) *Dr. Psychobos (Eric Bauza) *Vilgax' Drones *Aku's Robots *Imaginary E.V.O.s: Created by Van Kleiss with the **Bendy (Jeff Bennett): Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Science Fiction Category:Ben 10 Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Samurai Jack Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Slamworm *Crabdozer *Tyrannopede *Terroranchula Other Characters and cameos *Ultra-Robots *Computron's Minions *Stone Creatures *Techadon: Sent by father to combat the Kids Next Door of Sector V *PowerPuff Dynamo: *Ben-bots **Gravattack **Crashopper **Jetray **Atomix **Fasttrack **Spidermonkey *Jack-bots *Powerpuff Bots *Dexter-bots *Rex-bots *KND-bots *Courage (Marty Grabstein) *Muriel Bagge (Thea White) *Eustace Bagge (Wallace Shawn) Crew *Collette Sunderman - Voice Director Gallery Cartoon Network's Infinite Dimensions/Gallery Development Transcript Cartoon Network's Infinite Dimensions/Transcript Trivia Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Science Fiction Category:Ben 10 Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Samurai Jack